


Aftermath

by Strangethinger



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangethinger/pseuds/Strangethinger
Summary: Alternate ending of season 3.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Original Female Character(s), Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, give me your harsh feedback and let me know what you want to see.

After everything that had happened she couldn't believe it, Hopper was next to her. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, never knowing when it would actually come true. Then she heard her alarm clock beep her out of her fantasies, it was just a dream. "Shit" It was already 10 AM, an hour after her shift at Melvald's. With that she put her work clothes on, said hi to her boys and got out of there.

Hopper  
\----------------  
Flo greeted Hopper with a, "You really shouldn't be eating that." She took his donut and gave him an apple. "What's the scandal today?" He asked, knowing it would only be raccoon and owl reports. "Missing gnomes." Flo said, it had felt like she said that a hundred times before. "Huh, I might look into that." He said with a smile on his face and walked out before Flo had the chance to question him. 

Hopper had parked on the curb unintentonally, not minding the mistake. The bell door rang and he was greeted by Joyce, whom he had been going on a few dates with. "How's your day going?" He said in a cheerful tune, "Well I almost got fired, but its good now that you're here."   
"Wait what?" He tilted his head a bit.  
"Yeah I was... I was sleeping too late."   
"Well you better not fall asleep tonight because the kids are coming over."  
"What movie did they pick this time?"  
"Back To The Future." Hop said with a groan.  
"You better not lose it on Mike again." He heard her say that as he began to walk out with a wave.

The Byer's House  
\----------------

"Shut up Steve!" Dustin slapped Steve's shoulder. "I just don't---" Dustin slapped his shoulder once again. "Hey stop you two, or I'll make you guys watch it again." Robin snapped at them.  
"Hey, you wanna go sneak outside?" Hopper whispered to Joyce, knowing the kids wouldn't mind.   
"Uhmm... Yeah sure. Okay."   
They walked outside to the front porch and Hopper lit a cigarette for the both of them.  
"Wait, do you hear that?" Joyce whispered to him, hearing pants and low moans. Hopper looked around and saw faint movement near the back of the house.  
"Do me a favor and don't look back there." He guided her back in the house, she obviously knew the noise was Jonathan and Nancy who weren't in the house. 

The movie was over after what felt like a day. Everybody was back in the house, saying their goodbyes.   
"I'll see you around.." Hopper managed to say to Joyce before walking Jane to his police blazer.  
"Hey Hop!" Joyce said to him, stopping him in his tracks.  
"How about you come over for dinner tomorrow?"  
He gave a simple nod as Jane squealed with excitement.


	2. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the scenes in this are a little short.

"Seriously guys? Again?" Steve said as his kid friends came in the video store.  
"I'm gonna go look in the other room." Max said with Lucas following her into the adult films room.  
"I would like to order all of these books please." Mike said with El hanging on his arm like a puppy dog.  
"You guys owe me for this." Robin sternly pointed to the group.  
"I'll give you the movies back next week.. Probably." Dustin added.  
"Yeah whatever." Steve said, he always had a soft spot for these kids.  
"Let's go guys." Max motioned her hand for them to follow her. 

\----------------  
"Shit shit shit!" Nancy said under her breath as she put on earrings. "Johnathan get out of there!"  
Johnathan came out of the bathroom and ran out of the bedroom to the front door.  
"Hey Johnathan, can I talk to you when you get back?" Joyce said before he walked out.  
"I'm actually staying at Nancy's, I'll see you tomorrow!" Nancy waved to Joyce before they got out the door.  
"You would tell me if you had a special interest right?" Joyce said to her younger son Will who was eating breakfeast quietly.  
"Don't worry about that mom." He said with a half smile."  
"Okay. Well Hopper and Jane are coming over for dinner tonight if that's fine with you?"  
He nodded and continued to eat.

\----------------  
"Is it alright if I make cookies Dad?" Jane quietly spoke to Hopper who was doing his hair.  
"Yeah its alright. I'll come and help you in a minute."  
"Thanks." She wrapped her arms around him, barely above his waist.  
"By the way after dinner can I go over to Mike's?"  
"I knew there was a catch." Hopper shook his head.  
"Pleaseeee." Jane begged and shook his arm.  
"No."  
"Fine." She sighed loud as she walked to the kitchen.  
"How about he can stay the night here tomorrow?"  
"Thank you, thank you!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

\----------------  
"Thank god, I thought we would never leave." Johnathan said as he walked out of The Hawkins Post.  
"Yeah, I hate our new bosses. But they're better than before." Nancy added as she got into his old car.  
"Atleast we have some time alone." He kissed Nancy in between the front seats.  
"Actually Mike is there with his friends tonight." She frowned.  
"That doesn't matter to me." He said, starting the car up.

There was a faint chatter coming from below as they both came into the home. Nancy walked down the stairs to see the group of friends arguing over which movie was better. "Hey guys!" She yelled. "Keep it down please?"  
"So you can have quiet time with your boyfriend?" Mike said as he saw Johnathan in the back.  
"Yeah have fun with your friends." Nancy said in a sarcastic tone as she walked back up the stairs and into her room.  
"They're almost as love struck as you and El." Lucas said and pointed to Mike.  
"Yeah why hasn't Hopper stopped you guys from dating yet?" Max added.  
"He's busy with Joyce Byers apparently." Mike rolled his eyes in annoyance of the two.

\----------------  
A knock was heard on the front porch and Joyce immediately ran to the door.  
"Hi Miss Byers!" Jane sweetly said.  
"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"  
"I made cookies for you." She handed a container full of chocolate chip cookies to her.  
"Thank you, I'm sure these will be gone by tomorrow." Joyce smiled at the girl.  
"So what's for dinner?" Hopper asked as he walked in the house.  
"Just spaghetti and peas. I haven't really made dinner in awhile.  
"That's fine." Hopper said with a smile.  
They sat down at the table while Will made his way from his bedroom.  
"What did I miss?" He asked.  
"Jane brought cookies." Joyce said while Will smiled and ate his dinner.

After dinner Jane said goodbye to the Byers and got into Hopper's blazer, and Will had immediately went to his room.  
"Hey wait." Joyce said and grabbed Hopper's coat sleeve.  
"Hm?" He looked back at her and stopped.  
"How about we go on that date finally? Enzo's at 7. You can pick me up?" She asked very nervously.  
"I will pick you up at 7 on a Friday..?" He couldn't hide his smile as she nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write more mature chapters in the not so far future. Maybe even with Will and someone else. As usual give suggestions and feedback please.


	3. I Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never wrote sex scenes ever so *bear* (pun intended) with me.

"Bye Will, I'll be home late tonight!" Joyce shouted to her son in his room and walked out the door to work.  
She looked in her purse, making sure everything she needed for her date was there before driving off.  
It was another boring day at Melvald's although people had started to come back in since the mall was gone.  
Then the bell rang.  
"Hey what's going on?" Hopper smiled.  
"Nothing much, a few customers. What about you?"  
"Just Flo telling me how I should cut back on donuts."  
"Well no matter what you look pretty good." That comment colored his face red.  
"So uhm how's Jane?" Joyce attempted to back away from the awkward situation.  
"She's hanging out with Mike at the cabin right now probably." He checked his watch to see it was already 2 PM.  
"I should probably get going before someone wonders where I am."  
"Oh, Hop c'mere." She cupped his cheek and kissed him before pulling away with a smile. He muttered a curse before getting into his car and driving away. Joyce held her head in her hands not knowing what she just did.

\----------------

"Hey Nancy.. And Johnathan..." Robin greeted the two as they walked into the store.  
"Hey guys." Steve waved to the couple.  
"Sorry I'm a bit late on these movies." Nancy said apologetically.  
"Oh no problem, anything for you." Robin facepalmed, followed by a chuckle from Steve.  
"We better get going Nance." John tugged her outside.  
"Smooth." Steve tried stifling the laughs coming out.  
"You liked her too y'know? And a ton of other bitches." Robin tried to sound snarky.  
"The only way you'd have a chance with her is if she broke up with Johnathan. Even then she's not attracted to girls... I think." Robin watched as the car drove away only to be surprised by Dustin and Lucas walking in with a ton of movies. 

\----------------

The two girls giggled in their room, most likely about boys.  
"I mean how can you even date Mike?" The redhead laughed. "He's such a wimp."  
"He may not be karate kid but I like him." El nervously said, she loved both of her friends but they didn't like each other.  
"Yeah whatever, shouldn't he be here right now?"  
"He had to study."  
"Has he even had sex with you? I mean your 16 and 17 now."  
"We tried to but Hop came home.." She blushed.  
"Well I bet I would treat you better." Max smiled.  
El looked confused, she had never seen two girls together and had no clue what to do.  
"When's Hopper supposed to come over?"  
"Late." El bluntly said.  
"Then we have time." Max said as she started to kiss the other girl. El was busy unzipping her dress to realize Max was already moving a finger down to her vagina, she slid her hand under El's panties and starting rubbing her clit slowly. "Mmm, don't stop." El said lightly as she thrusted with each circle.  
"How much do you want me, baby girl?" Max said as she stopped rubbing.  
"Fuck me Max, I want your tongue more than anything." El tried not to blush as Max lowered her head down and lifted up her dress. Max slid her hands up El's torso and starting playing with her nipples, while teasing her clit with her tongue. El didn't know what to do but moan and hold Max's head while she entered her tongue.  
"Right there Max." El demanded with a slight moan in between words.  
"I-I-Im cumm--" El tried finishing her sentence but couldn't as Max sped up her lapping. She moaned louder than she should have as she reached her climax. Then Max crawled back up her side of the bed.  
"Better than Mike?" It was like this was a competition for her.  
"Yes." That was all El could say after all that had happened.

\----------------  
Hopper groaned as he saw Murray Bauman's car in a parking space next to the station. He took a deep breath, knowing he would have some new theories about russians, that wasn't what Hopper needed right now.  
"What is it this time." He reluctantly said.  
"Can we talk in your office? Away from all these people." Murray said the last part louder than the first as he walked into the office.  
"Make this quick, I gotta get ready soon." Hop said as he lit a cigarette.  
"I think there's another one of these things somewhere." Murray brought out a drawing one of the kids made of the demogorgon."Now of course the only proof I have is leaked information from a source."  
"That means it may not be valid. How do you know your source is even helping you?" Hopper was trying to rush the conversation.  
"We're close to finding a creature that can be used in the military and your thinking about a goddamn date?" Murray started yelling towards the end of that sentence.  
"Ditch your friend and information you have before you get killed, okay? And yes I have to go somewhere with someone so get out of my office." Hop shoved Murray out and slammed the door closed.

He drove to the Byer's in a rush, impatient to get the night started. He knocked on the door and heard Joyce yelling come in, apparently from her bathroom. "You're still not ready?" Hopper knocked the door frame of the closed door. "Sorry that I had to find a dress and makeup. I mean I had to go to the Wheeler's and go shopping with Karen!" She opened the door and came out with a short black dress on and more makeup than usual. "Remind me to thank Karen." He chuckled lightly as he stared at her. "Lets get going?" She nodded and walked outside and into his car. It was already 9 PM and the two were still talking at their table. Hopper checked his watch, looking worried as he realised what time it was. "Shit, I-I have to go, I don't trust Mike alone with El." He suddenly got nervous. "Alright we'll go back then." She held his hand on top of the table which made him smile. He opened the door to a dark living room with El's door opened the slightest. "El, I'm home!" He yelled from the kitchen. "Hey Dad, where's Joyce?" He was stunned by what she had just said. "Oh, Will had a cold. And she needs to talk to Johnathan." He didn't know whether or not he should've told her that. "Well Max is here because Mike had to study. Is that okay?" She said as she got two eggos out of the fridge. "Yeah just don't have too much fun." He smiled as she went off into her room. \---------------- Robin twisted her fingers wondering what she was going to say once she saw Nancy. "Don't think about it. Just ask her if she wants to hangout." Steve patted the back of her car seat. "I mean who could resist you?" He tried to make it sound as friendly as possible. She stared at him for a moment before looking back at the Wheeler's front door. "You're right, I'll be back." She hopped out of the seat and knocked on the door to be greeted by Karen. "Hey is Nancy here?" She asked nervously. "Yes she is, do you wanna come in ...." "Robin, I'm Robin. And thanks but no, I just need to talk to Nancy." She stood in silence for awhile until Nancy opened the door back up. "Hey Robin?" She asked, confused why Robin was here. "Hey uhm so I have a question for you." Her hands started to get sweaty from all her anxiety. "Do you want to hang out sometime... anywhere?" She felt like kicking herself. "Sure, that sounds nice. We can go to a diner or something and talk." Nancy replied happily. "Great I'll see you next time at the place I work... Which is the video store." Robin walked towards Steve's car and waved bye to Nancy before highfiving Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where to fit in Will, seeming as this was already a pretty long chapter to write. :)


	4. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Will's and Johnathan's Friday night.

Will sat on his bed, waiting for his mom to leave. Then he heard her car drive away. He quickly got up towards the phone laying on a table next to the wall and dialed the Wheeler's phone.  
"Hey is Mike there, Mrs Wheeler?" This wasn't unusual since they were the closest of friends.

"Yeah he's in the basement right now, do you wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah that'd be great, please." He then heard Mrs Wheeler yell at Mike partially into the phone. 

"Hey, now's not a good time. I'm about to go over to El's." 

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over, I mean my mom's not home and when was the last time we hung out without everybody else?" There was a pause for awhile.

"Okay fine, I'll be over there in 20." Mike hung up the phone before Will could say anything else.  
Mike dialed Hopper's cabin number.  
"Hey El, I'm not going to come over."

"Why not?" She was pretty straight forward.

"I need to study. Sorry, bye!" He slammed the phone back onto the wall.

\----------------  
They walked into video store with quite a few movies, being greeted by Robin.  
"Hey Nancy.. And Johnathan..." Robin greeted the two as they walked into the store.

"Hey guys." Steve waved to the couple.

"Sorry I'm a bit late on these movies." Nancy said apologetically.

"Oh no problem, anything for you." Robin facepalmed, followed by a chuckle from Steve. The two quickly walked out, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"What was that?" Johnathan said as he opened the door to his car.

"I don't know. It's nothing to worry about." Johnathan looked at her, expecting to hear something more. "I swear! It's nothing!" She started raising her voice a little.

"I trust you, and I love you." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too." She held his hand in the middle of their car seats.

\----------------  
"So where's Joyce?" Mike asked, looking at the empty house as he came in.

"On a date with Hopper, she won't be back until like 10." Will smiled a little too much, as if he was burst with excitement.

"So, what are we doing?" Mike hesitantly said, not knowing where this wanna gonna end up.

"I have something in my room, if you wanna check it out?" Will then started walking towards his room with Mike following. Just as Mike sat down on the bed, waiting for the "something" that Will was supposed to show him the door shut.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" Mike used his usual stressed voice.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help but think about you and El, and the more I think about the more I get jealous an--" Will was running out of his breath and still was after Mike had sat up and smashed his lips onto his own. They split apart, barely.

"You're pretty cute when you get flustered." Mike whispered while Will caught his breath.  
"Now lets do this before you're mom gets home." He then walked towards the bed and purposely fell down on it. They immediately started to rip off each other's clothes, flinging off a few buttons on their shirts. They both had their underwear off, wasting no time with foreplay. Will was trying to get on top but Mike had pinned his wrists down, and eventually flipped him on his stomach.

"This might hurt a little." Mike said, dead serious. Pursuing what he intended to do, he started entering his self into Will, which wasn't as tight as he expected. Will tried stopping the groans induced by pain by biting what he could grab of the pillow cases. Even though Will was crowded with physical hurt he enjoyed this than anything else.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Mike had the volume of his voice lowered. "Because I can." He suddenly sounded softer.

"Give it to me, Mike." Will started to get more frantic as Mike continued the deed.

Discarded clothes were on the ground, partially ripped and had missing buttons. Music was playing in the background now, unlike a few hours ago. 

"Mike we have to clean up before my mom gets home." Will had an urgency to his voice.

"How much time do we have left?" Eventually looking at Will's alarm clock and he grew an eager expression on his face once he realised what time it was.  
"We only have 25 minutes." They both got up from the bed and cleaned the floor up.

"Okay, you can take my clothes to wear and get out of here while I take a shower." Will paced around not knowing what he was doing next. They both ran to the door once dressed and kissed each other before Mike had gotten on his bike.

Will got in the shower right after Mike left, about ten minutes away from his mom being home. Then he heard the front door open. But it was just Johnathan so he didn't have to worry. Until he heard his mom shout out for them. Will got out the shower, got dressed and walked up to his mother, trying to look like he didn't do anything but sleep this night.

"Yeah mom?" Johnathan asked while in the hallway.

"I need to talk to you guys. Especially Johnathan." She then turned to Will.

"Do anything interesting today?" She smiled at him.

"No.. I just did homework today." He smiled back, it was obvious in his voice that he did something.

"Can you go into you're room real quick? I need to talk to Johnathan alone." He obeyed his mother, walking down the hall slowly.  
"How long have you and Nancy been.." She motioned her hand towards Johnathan.

"I'm sorry I-I should've told you mom." He acted embarassed from her comment.

"No no, I just want to know if you guys are being... safe?"

"Yeah.. And you know Nancy would never let that happen..." He laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"I really like her, she treats you nice and you treat her nice. So obviously she's doing something right." She laughed under her breath.

"Alright, I'm gonna go to bed. Love you." He hugged his mother as he sat up and walked away.

She stared at the hall before going outside towards Hopper's idled car.  
"So.. I just talked to Johnathan but Will was acting a little strange." She had her hands in her pockets whilst standing next to him.

"It's okay, I understand. Say hi to them for me." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Hop. I don't know what I would do without you." She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. That sentence put his stomach in knots, not able to say anything.


	6. Update

Sorry I haven't been uploading a page every week, I have multiple unfinished drafts and I'm trying to create another story (unfinished too) and that's proving to be hard, obviously. Writers block hit me pretty hard aswell. Expect new chapters after New Years.


End file.
